Sincerely, Adrienne
by UndrtkrJoe
Summary: Adrienne is new to the farming life. She moves to ForgetMeNot Valley in hopes of fufilling her dream. Can she succeed and start a family? Based off of Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life. Chapter Two coming soon! Rating is T just in case...


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life or any other HM games.

_Sincerely, Adrienne_

**Chapter One**

**New Girl**

I pass by Takakura while walking out into town. For the first time, for some odd reason, I notice his incredibly bushy eyebrows. I try not to giggle, and smile instead.

"If you need to know anything, ask me or read my notebook in the bookcase." He says. I smile at him.

"I'll be sure to, Takakura!" I reply. He scurries out of the farm. I live in Forget-Me-Not Valley. It's a rather small town, but it's actually sort of comfortable. My puppy, Dakota, begs me for food. I chop up some Mugswort and put it her bowl. Dakota seems overly cheerful now. My name is Adrienne, but I prefer Addie. I decided to move to Forget-Me-Not Valley, because I grew tired of the city life. I wasn't fit for the city, a lot of girls in school told me. Especially when I told them I dreamt of running a farm. They all laughed at me.

Takakura was very kind to let me share a farm with him. I instantly fell in love with the cow he gave me. I named her Bess. Lately she's been giving me about eight containers of milk a day. I milk her twice, once in the morning and once in the after noon. I can't wait until I can afford a bull, then I can continue her family.

I walk out of my farm, and look towards the left. I spot another farm. There is a girl with brunette hair walking around the farm. She looks around my age. Perhaps I can make a friend! I start walking in that direction when I am stopped by a blonde-haired boy.

"So you're the new girl, huh?" he says. I look into his eyes. I don't know about him… after all, he's blocking my way to a new friend!

"Uh, you're sort of blocking my way…." I start. In each direction I move, he moves the same. "But yeah, I'm the new girl. My name is Adrienne, what's yours?"

"Rock." He replies. I try not to laugh, that is an odd name. "It's nice to meet you, Adrienne."

"Please," I say. "Call me Addie."

"Do you want to go to the spring?" he asks. I can't think of what to say. I don't even know where the spring is!

"Actually…, I've got to go somewhere… maybe later?" He smiles and agrees on it. He walks away and I head towards the farm. The girl is still walking around the farm as I approach it.

"Hi, my name is Adrienne; I'm the new girl." I say. She smiles.

"Hi, I'm Celia." She says. "Would you like to buy something? We sell seeds and fertilizer; you'll need both to get a good income."

"Oh, that's so thoughtful… I'm not used to farming yet, what kind of seeds do you suggest for this time of year?" I ask.

"Well, tomato seeds are in… but any plant will grow, it just won't harvest as quickly." Celia says.

"Okay, I'll take three packets of tomato seeds." I say. "I'll purchase fertilizer later."

Celia hands me the packets and tells me that each packet covers one square of tilled land. I walk past her after thanking her. A man exits the house. He is about a head taller than me and he looks a bit stern at first sight, but the moment he sees me, he lightens up.

"Hey, you're the new girl, right?" he asks.

"Yeah, my name's Adrienne, and yours is?"

"I'm Marlin. I live here with Vesta and Celia. Have you met them?" he asks.

"I've met Celia, but I've yet to see the other one." I say. "I'm new to the farm-life."

"Ah, it's a wonderful life. Did you purchase seeds from Celia?" he asks.

"Yes." I say. "I bought three packets of tomato seeds."

"Good, you're off to a good start." He tells me. "If you need any help in the future, just tell me."

"Thanks, that's very sweet of you." I reply. His face goes blank. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No… it's just that I kind of freak out when people are nice to me… don't mind me. Have a good day, Adrienne. I hope the farm life suits you."

I thank Marlin and walk back to my farm. I see Rock again and smile at him… the way he keeps popping up is annoying… I wonder if he does this to every girl in Forget-Me-Not Valley…


End file.
